shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Melvin Carter
Introduction Melvin is the captain of the Gale Force pirates and is the user of the Tori Tori no mi model: thunderbird History Not much is known about Melvin’s personal history but we do know that he was born and raised in the East Blue. The earliest we see Melvin is when he’s escaping a marine facility to stealing the Tori Tori no mi model: Thunderbird. He manages to escape and consume the fruit. By the time he managed to escape to shelter at a nearby island, his ship was badly damaged beyond repair. With no ship to sail on and being stuck on an unfamiliar island, Melvin had to find a way to get off the island. He decided that he had to steal another ship because simply buying another one would take too long and the marines had already suspected he would go to this island so it was only a matter of time before he’d be in the same position earlier if not worse if he doesn’t get off the island soon. Melvin manages to find a dock and stowaway on one of the ships. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Melvin possesses remarkable strength. Devil Fruit Tori Tori no mi, Model: Thunderbird Melvin ate the Tori Tori no mi model: Thunderbird, an immensely powerful Mythical zoan type devil fruit that allows him to tranform into a Thunderbird. While his devil fruit is classified as a zoan, due to the additional abilities granted from being a Thunderbird, this fruit also grants some paramecia like qualities. (Being to generate and manipulate lightning). Points like luffy’s gear techniques, Melvin has developed special techniques using an aspect of his fruit. * Blitz point: Melvin sends a surge of electricity throughout his body, he then coats his entire body in lightning. This activation inherently makes his body’s movements and reaction time extremely faster and makes him even harder to attack. Melvin can also increase his evasiveness by using his color of observation to dodge and counter attacks in his blitz point. With already being an extremely fast opponent, Melvin has created varieties of techniques to use while in blitz point. * Red shift: red shift is a sub-category of blitz point. red shift is more-less the same as regular blitz point except his lightning is a deep crimson red. The techniques used in this point are basically the same ones used in his regular blitz point and his base form but more advanced, but Melvin still has created techniques for this specific point. * Feather point: feather point is where Melvin incorporates his wing and flight capabilities into his abilities. He usually only transforms his arms and his legs for this point and rarely uses his beak. This is a more defensive point for Melvin. Haki Observation Melvin has displayed a high level of proficiency in observation. He’s capable of having precognitions and the intents of his targets next move. He is able of accurately sensing the exact location of an enemy tens of kilometers away. He’s been able to see and counter the attacks of multiple highly trained bounty hunters with minimal difficulty. Armament Armament: Melvin’s armament haki lets him coat whatever he chooses with his aura and said thing he chose will appear black. Melvin primarily chooses to haki up his weapons to increase their effectiveness. He’ll also infuse armament haki with his weapons to deal extra damage to logias. His armament isn’t too amazing but still pretty strong. Melvin was originally going to not have armament but he thought that it’d be weird to have two logia devil fruit users on his crew and not being able to use armament. So he decided to train until he learned it. Conqueror’s Melvin doesn’t have conquerer’s haki but he is strong enough that he does not get knocked out by most others’ conquerer’s haki. (I’m still deciding whether or not i should give this character conquerer’s. Maybe he can only activate it unconsciously in dire situations?)